


Cinnamon

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Soulmate AU, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Reader finds out that Leonard Snart is her soulmate





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - SoulMate AU - Everyone has their soulmate's first words to them on their forearm

Cisco would jokingly call you  _The Avatar_  because you could control the water, and fire as well

 

You didn't know why you'd been gifted so tremendously but you weren't complaining 

 

You grew up watching the show, so, of course, it was the little girl's dream come true, however, the names were getting ridiculous

 

"How about we don't give me any name," You rolled your eyes 

 

"It's important, Y/N," Cisco exclaimed, "You're part of the team, you  _need_  a name," 

 

Your eyes fell to Barry, pleading to him so he'd tell Cisco to stop

 

"He's right," Barry flashed a smile and you shot him a look

 

"Well, when you decide a name that isn't completely childish, let me know," You said softly and made your way out of the lab 

 

The superhero life wasn't for you 

 

Yes, you loved to help but the whole  _darin' do_ lifestyle wasn't appropriate for someone like you

 

You were a scientist, maybe that's why you had ended up with these powers, as you were in your lab when the particle accelerator had exploded 

 

* * *

 

You were walking down the street when you ran into Caitlin and Ronnie 

 

"Y/N," Cait called out as she came to hug you 

 

The way Ronnie looked at Cait was only a look that soulmates could share 

 

"Hey, Cait," You smiled, "Ronnie," 

 

"We were just picking out the flowers for my bouquet," She told you excitedly and you felt her happiness seep into you as well 

 

You spoke for a while longer and you absentmindedly looked at your forearm 

 

_You're just full of delicious surprises, sweetheart_

"Who does even say that when they meet someone for the first time," You groaned to yourself as you walked on 

 

* * *

 

"What about Mother Nature," Cisco broke the silence in your lab

 

"No," You stated as you worked on 

 

"I'll find you one that you'd love," He called out

 

"I'd rather just be Y/N," You laughed 

 

"You need a name," Cisco began as the alarms blared in the building 

 

You all rushed to the main hall, only to find Leonard Snart standing in the middle

 

"I'm looking for Barry," He announced lazily as his eyes swept through the room and fell on you

 

A slow smile crept on his face as he walked up to you

 

A hand came to caress your cheek and you flinched backwards 

 

Your mind was only momentarily paused as the smell of sweet cinnamon came from the man in front of you

 

You hand glowed with heat and you twisted Leonard's arm behind him 

 

"Touch me again and you won't have hands," You whispered harshly and pushed him off 

 

You saw Leonard laugh and you were fuming 

 

His lips parted to say something but Barry zoomed into the hall 

 

"Leonard," Barry said dryly 

 

"We need to talk, speedy," Leonard stated to Barry

 

Barry gave a curt nod and Leonard followed him out

 

As he was leaving, Leonard Snart had the audacity to wink at you 

 

"Why does Barry even work with that asshat," You groaned

 

"He's got leverage," Cisco shrugged 

 

* * *

 

You were at your apartment when a loud knock jolted you 

 

You weren't someone who got visitors at night and the ones who did visit you, always called before 

 

"Who is it," You called out but heard no answer expect a persistent knocking

 

You saw through the peephole that it was Snart 

 

You let out a frustrated sigh 

 

You swung the door open, "Here for a rematch," You asked angrily 

 

Leonard just laughed as he made his way inside your home and closed the door behind himself 

 

One hand glowed with fiery heat, whereas with the other, you pulled the water from the sink

 

"Speak," You challenged as he placed his gun on the kitchen counter

 

"You're just full of delicious surprises, sweetheart," Leonard said smugly as he stalked closer to you

 

Your heart stopped at his words 

 

"You can't," You whispered as the water splashed to the floor and the heat disappeared 

 

"Can't what," He said sweetly, "Can't be your soulmate," He smiled as he stood only inches away from you

 

You swallowed and nodded

 

"Sorry to burst your bubble, kitten," He laughed, "But I'm your prince," He gestured to himself and your breath was caught in your throat 

 

"What, don't like what you see," Leonard gave a twirl and his scent suddenly hit you, it was musky but with a hint of something that felt like cinnamon again

 

"Cinnamon," You felt the word slipping from your lips

 

"Oh, you noticed," He chuckled, "Wore just for you," He touched your nose with his index to dramatize his words 

 

Silence fell as Leonard saw you were extremely shocked for him to be your soulmate 

 

"Guess I'll take my leave," Leonard began as he picked his gun 

 

"No," You said suddenly and Snart stopped in his tracks

 

"You want me to stay, doll," He turned with a smirk 

 

"I suppose I should know more about my soulmate," You shrugged as you beckoned him to follow you to sit on the couch 

 

"Ask me anything, kitten," He said casually as he sat across you 

 

"How did you find me," You asked carefully 

 

"Asked Barry your name," Leonard smiled, "The rest was just a matter of time," 

 

"Does Barry know," You gasped

 

"Not important," He dismissed you 

 

A few hours passed and Leonard wasn't sitting on the other side of the couch anymore, rather next to you

 

His arm was draped behind you and suddenly, you were very aware of his closeness 

 

"Are you hungry," You asked abruptly as you stood 

 

"Not really," He said slowly 

 

"I'm hungry," You explained as you walked to the kitchen and began to rummage through the fridge 

 

_Get a hold of yourself_ , You scolded yourself 

 

"Y/N," Leonard said so softly that your heart skipped a beat

 

He was standing right behind you and you were almost afraid to turn around because you worried that your knees might give out

 

His fingertips ghosted over your shoulder as he trailed down to your arm where his words were tattooed 

 

You swallowed as you turned to look at him

 

"You were taking too long," He whispered just before his lips connected with yours as his hand caressed your cheek

 

It was soft and mesmerising as if he was testing to see if it was okay to do

 

You gave into it as your arms snaked around his neck and Leonard pulled you closer to him as one arm fell to your waist 

 

_Maybe this isn't so bad after all_ , You thought to yourself 


	2. Chapter 2

You didn't want to accept it but having Captain Cold as your soulmate wasn't that terrible. He was sweet and charming, always swung by in the evening, tried to have dinner with you if he could and most importantly, he didn't let his criminal life seep into yours. 

 

Much to your surprise, Leonard Snart was a nice man. He was polite and he listened when you would ramble on about mundane things. He had his own moral code and he followed it to the letter, that was something you respected. 

 

You didn't know whether it was your own bias for him or the truth, but after a month of knowing him, you'd come to the conclusion that perhaps, Leonard Snart wasn't just a criminal.

 

* * *

 

"What's with the glow," Caitlin looked at you as if she  _knew_  your dirty secret

 

"What are you talking about," You asked without looking up

 

"Oh, nothing," She shrugged, "You seem happier these days," 

 

"I'm always happy," You cocked a brow

 

"No," She dragged out the word with a smile, "This is different," 

 

"You're reading too much into things, Cait," You grinned, "Cisco is rubbing off on you, 

 

* * *

 

It had been almost two months but neither of you had the courage to do anything. Leonard was worried that he might offend you or cross a line in some way so he never pushed past a kiss, which he would give you whenever he would come to your apartment and every time he would leave. 

 

You, on the other hand, didn't want to come on too strong. 

 

It was a confusing thing but you needed to know what to do.

 

* * *

 

"Cait..." Your voice was unsure 

 

"Here to tell me about your glow," She smirked

 

"Kinda," You trailed off and she patted a seat next to herself enthusiastically

 

"It's complicated," You began, "But I found my soulmate," 

 

Caitlin looked like she was going to explode with happiness but Cisco had entered the lab at a very climatic time

 

"You found  _WHAT_ ," He voice echoed in the lab

 

"Isn't this amazing? Y/N found her soulmate!" Caitlin was radiating joy 

 

"Who is he? It is a 'he', right?" Cisco asked and you nodded, "Give me his name, I'll pull up his records,"

 

"No! There's no need... Doesn't matter who he is," You breathed, "I just... We're just not  _moving_ as fast as I'd like to and I barely know him, so..." 

 

"Explain," Cisco said slowly and you wanted to hit your head against a wall 

 

You looked at Caitlin, pleading her to take lead and thankfully, she took the hint

 

"Y/N means it's moving slow... in the bedroom?" She looked at you to make sure that she came to right conclusion 

 

You had always been surprised that for such intelligent people, they were really dumb

 

You nodded and cradled your face in your hands, "Things aren't moving  _towards_ the bedroom. I don't want to come on too strong,"

 

"How long have you known him," Cisco asked 

 

"We've known about each other for a few weeks," You lied and stopped yourself from saying that you'd known  _of_  him for much longer

 

"Here's a thought," Cisco began, "Talk to him," 

 

* * *

 

"Honey, I'm home." Leonard sang the words and you cringed because it was so cheesy 

 

"You know that I can hear the door opening, you don't have to announce yourself like that  _every single time_ ," You snapped

 

"Oh, someone's in a mood," He shrugged off his coat as he sat down and you mumbled an apology 

 

Silence fell as you sat in front of the TV and Leonard sat across you, it wasn't usually like this. Most of the time, he'd enter and the words would flow from your lips without an end.

 

He began tapping his foot and it began getting on your nerves, "Can you not," You shot him a look and he took a deep breath and stood up

 

"Talk," He stated as he plopped himself on the couch next to you

 

"Nothing to talk about," You lied with a frown 

 

"Fine then," He rolled his eyes, "Be like that," 

 

You didn't turn to look at him when he put on his coat and left the apartment, closing the door softly, which you hadn't expected he would do. 

 

* * *

 

Almost a week followed and the awkward dance continued because you didn't call him and he didn't show up after he left that night.

 

Needless to stay, you were getting grumpy. You  _knew_  it was important to talk it out, every relationship is based on communication but you didn't even know if the two of you were officially together or not. You just fell into a rhythm but neither of you ever... said anything.

 

* * *

 

"Where's speedy," Leonard's voice echoed through the speakers and the hair on the back of your neck stood up

 

_Was his voice always that smooth_ , You cursed yourself 

 

"Anyone gonna answer or do I have to break stuff to get attention around here," His voice rippled through again 

 

You groaned as you dragged your feet to the mainframe, "No one's here," You spoke softly and as soon as he heard your voice, his tone changed

 

"Give him a message for me," He asked slowly and without waiting for an answer, he stated a place and a time 

 

"Sure," You kept your words to a minimum 

 

"See you around, kitten," His voice came through again and you didn't have the heart to say anything after that 

 

The lab became increasingly quiet after that little encounter, so you called Cisco and told him what Leonard had told you. 

 

_Maybe he's just not that attracted to me_ , You decided,  _There's plenty of cases where soulmates didn't work out_ , You thought yourself

 

It wasn't exactly healthy of you to think like that but you couldn't really help it. 

 

* * *

 

Another week passed so you diverted to doing what every human being on the planet does when sad, eat a tub of ice cream while watching a movie that just makes you cry even more. 

 

It was well after midnight and the movie was just ending, your eyes were red and your nose was puffy. The tub of ice cream was half eaten and the rest of it was a melted mess when the door was knocked. 

 

You wiped your face with the long sleeve and got up, "Who is it," You called out as your arm glowed red, just in case

 

"Open up," Leonard asked but it was more of a demand than a request

 

"Just a second," You quipped as you quickly grabbed the ice cream and put it in the kitchen sink and splashed cold water on your face before opening the door for him 

 

It took one look for Leonard to be suddenly very worried about you, the water had helped with the swelling under your eyes but not the redness

 

"I'm not going to ask again, Y/N," His voice was cold and menacing yet soft as well, "Talk," 

 

Your heart was thumping in your chest and you knew it was now or never, "It's okay if you don't find me attractive. There have been plenty of cases where soulmates didn't work out. I don't want you to feel obligated to be with me," You took a breath, "But like, are we even together? I know we're soulmates and all but we never really made it  _official,_ " You used air quotes and kept rambling on and Leonard listened, his eyes unwavering from yours

 

"Is that why you've been so grumpy," His face cracked into a smile and you nodded softly, "Well, we're gonna have to fix that, won't we?" 

 

You raised your brows but his intentions became clear when his lips crashed against yours. It wasn't soft and slow like before, this was urgent and hungry. Your arms wrapped around his broad shoulders while he shrugged off his coat and let his hands travel down your waist and under your ass; picking you up effortlessly. A yelp escaped you and you felt Leonard smile into the kiss. 

 

"Bedroom," He asked and you nodded as kissed his jaw softly, planting pecks wherever you could reach, given the position 

 

Without letting you go, he slowly walked into the room, while you left a trail of soft kisses on his skin, with the occasional nibble. You knew he liked it because his hold on your backside would tighten ever so slightly with every bite you gave him.

 

As soon as he sat down on the bed and straddled him, you broke the kisses and took off the shirt, exposing yourself to him. You didn't give him enough time to look at you as you pushed up against him as you kissed him deeply. You tongue explored his mouth and he tasted almost sweet; the flavour made you moan into him. 

 

Your fingers traced his chest and slipped under his shirt. The muscles weren't defined but he was solid and you  _knew_  that the man was built like a brick house. You began to roll up his shirt in a painfully slow manner and dragging your nails across his torso, "Minx," Leonard growled before ripping off the offensive piece of clothing from himself

 

It wasn't dark in the room, the soft hue was flooding in from the door and if you knew in that moment that Leonard was the man for you. He brushed away the stray hair from your eyes and caressed your cheek, a thumb brushing over your lips slightly as your chests heaved to breathe.

 

"Hi," You said softly 

 

"Hey," He smirked 

 

"I'm sorry for being weird," You confessed as you kissed him tenderly 

 

"You're makin' up for it just fine, kitten," He purred and you felt yourself becoming more confident. You got off his lap and Leonard almost whined as the loss of your touch. 

 

"You drive me crazy," You whispered, "But I'm starting to love it,"  

 

Leonard leaned back and propped himself on his elbows, letting his eyes follow you as you moved around the room and turned on the stereo

 

Music flooded the room and you swayed to the tune as you slowly undid your pants. He licked his lips, softly biting his lower lip, controlling himself for he would fuck you against a wall. 

 

You kept moving slowly and made your way towards Leonard, who was painfully and visibly hard; it was obvious even through the jeans he had on. 

 

"Take it off," You told him in a sultry tone and cocked a brow because he'd never known this side of you. Even you hadn't thought yourself as someone who would put on a show but here you were, dancing slowly for your soulmate. 

 

His hands fell to his belt, which he began to undo and you pulled it off. You have no idea where the whole concept of  _sexy undressing_  came from but most of the time, it was frenzy or just awkward to take off clothes that you have to tug off but somehow, Leonard was making it look flawless as he was leaning back on the bed, in his delicious naked glory. His arm almost glowing with your words,  _Touch me again and you won't have hands_. You smiled to yourself because his eyes dragged all over you. 

 

"You gonna come here, sweetheart? Or do I need to get to you," He asked softly and you giggled like a school girl as you climbed onto him again

 

His hardness rubbed against your folds but you wanted to take it slow, and clearly, Leonard was completely fine with the pace along with the giggles. 

 

You pressed your lips against him again. His lips felt softer than before and he moved back, pulling you with himself. Leonard moved so skillfully that before you knew it, he was towering over you. He teased your entrance and before you could make a witty retort, he was pushing in. All your words were lost to the moan that was caught in your throat. 

 

"So good for me, kitten," He praised you, "So good," He kept whispering to your as your nails left angry red marks on his back and he kissed and sucked your neck, sending shivers through your whole body. 

 

Leonard waited for you to adjust around him and didn't move, but as soon as you rolled your hips, he held your wrists in one hand above your head and his other hand rested on your thigh, keeping you in place as he moved painfully slow. Pulling out completely and then filling you entirely. 

 

He bent down and kissed your lips, trailing down to your neck where he attacked your skin with bites and all you could do was arch into him and feel him wherever you could.

 

You weren't sure if it was the adrenaline pumping or Leonard letting you play but you were able to break free of his hold and roll him over, taking control of the situation. 

 

The new position made Leonard hit your sweet spot with every thrust. Perhaps that was the beauty of it; nothing was rushed. You still moved against him slowly, and he held your waist, helping you move better and you kissed him softly while holding his face and caressing his cheeks. 

 

As his pace grew sloppy, you knew it was close and so were you. Your first orgasm hit you like a wave of pleasure. The coil inside you released and you felt the satisfaction wash over you. When you clenched around Leonard, he thrust a few times more and soon, he pulled out of you. No one had time to say anything but you bent down and wrapped your mouth around him and your hands pumped him agonizingly slow. 

 

Warmth liquid spurted down your throat and you swallowed without hesitation. 

 

Leonard's chest heaved as he finished and he fell into bed. You took a moment to breathe as well but as you began to get up, Leonard pulled you close to himself.

 

"Where are you going," He whispered

 

"Nowhere," You found yourself as saying as you let yourself be engulfed in his embrace.

 

It was the middle of the night when you'd drifted off to sleep that Leonard got up and cleaned up a little slowly so he wouldn't wake you up. 

 

* * *

 

When you woke up, there was no one in the room. Your heart sank seeing the other side of the bed was cold. 

 

You swung your legs off the bed and stepped into the shower. You let the warm water wash away the night's exhaustion and saw the bruises on your neck and waist. 

 

"Someone plays rough," You whispered to yourself when you dried yourself off. 

 

You'd just wrapped the towel around yourself that you heard a glass shatter. Your arms glowed red as you slowly walked out of the room, only to see Barry and Leonard at a standoff with Caitlin holding a vase in her hand and a very angry Cisco

 

"What's going on guys," You asked slowly as you walked out of the room, tightly holding the towel in place

 

"Oh, thank goodness, you're alright," Caitlin breathed as she rushed to your side and hugged you

 

"I'm fine," Your brows furrowed, "What are you doing here?"

 

"We were calling last night but you didn't pick up, we got worried," Caitlin explain

 

"Good thing we came," Cisco reasoned, "This lunatic was in your house!"

 

"Hey! Manners!" Leonard shot back

 

"Everyone calm down. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for Snart being here and for Y/N... being in her towel," Barry stated slowly 

 

You swallowed hard,  _Now or Never_ , You thought to yourself, "Actually, Leonard is probably just making breakfast," 

 

"Until I was  _so_  rudely interrupted," Leonard said dramatically 

 

"Why is he making you breakfast," Cisco stared at you

 

"Well, actually," You stuttered, "I'm... We're together," 

 

Leonard looked at you with surprise even though a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips 

 

"Together? Like,  _together_ together?" Caitlin's eyes were so wide that you worried they'd pop out

 

"Cat's out the bag, kitten," Leonard spoke softly, "We're soulmates," 

 

"Oh," Barry stated just one word whereas Cisco proceeded to faint 

 

"I'm going to put on some clothes," You whispered to Leonard, "Please handle this," You kissed his cheek and went back to the room, not caring of the commotion outside.

 

Your soulmate was with you and your friends knew about him, what could possibly go wrong? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment!  
> I live for the feedback!!


End file.
